What if Will had a sister
by Guardian of Sarcasm
Summary: Will has a twin sister who is starting Sky High with him. Her name is Makenzie and since she was three she has had to keep her emotions in check. So what happens when a certain stripy boy sends her emotions all over the place. Rated T for language.
1. Makenzie Stronghold

**Disclaimer: Sky High does not belong to me it belongs to I thinks it's Disney.**

Makenzie Stronghold:

Natural Hair: White & long.

Eyes: Lotus purple.

Build: Average height, curvy.

Personality: Sarcastic, dark and anti-social one minute and totally perky and crazy the next.

Powers: Control any element including light and darkness. Hair changes color with emotions and is an empath due to an allergic reaction when she was younger.

Other Info: Allergic to fish.

Hair Key:

White= Natural

Black= Depressed

Orange= Confused

Red= Angry

Yellow= Happy

Blue= Sad

Pink= Embarrassed

Purple= Love

Brown= Annoyed

Green= Nauseous

Theme Song: What the Hell, Avril Lavigne.

Family: Steve(The Commander) and Josie(Jetstream) Stronghold= Parents. Will Stronghold= twin bother.

**I don't have microsoft so I am doing this on WordPad so there is no spell check and I also have ireland syndrome which means I make a lot of mistakes like missing/adding letters, words or even paragraphs and sometimes I will also repeat them. So, I hope you like it.**


	2. The first morning

**Discaimer: See prologue**

Makenzie's PoV

I wake up to my brother grunting. He was lifting weights again. _Give it up William, you can't force your powers to show they probably need a kick start._ Everyone calls my brother 'Will' except me, the simple reason being 'William' was my first word. Anyways, enough reminiscing, I got out of bed, walked to the other side of the room, pounded my fist on the wall and teasingly yelled, "Cut it out douche-bag, some people are still trying to sleep!" So of course he yells back, "Shut up, your the only one trying to sleep!" He's being playful of course, we hardly ever argue, but I can't help but call back, "Well who else do you think I was talking about?" "Stop shouting!" I hear from downstairs. _Uuh, hypocrites _I think as I lay back down. Oh and what do you know, my alarm goes off just my head hits the pillow. My hair turns from white to brown, showing my annoyance as I reach over and grab my phone that was playing Avril Lavigne's What the Hell. As I sit up I fight to get my hair back to its natural white color. I go to my wardrobe and pick out a black cropped top that was laces at the shoulders and chest, a pair of shorts that purposely look as if they have been shredded and thigh-high leather(fake of course) boots My shirt shows of my belly button ring which was a pearl with the infinity sign hanging from it and I put on my favorite black Alchemy Gothic choker. I then add the red lipstick and add some eyeliner to my lotus purple eyes. By now my hair is white.

I look out my window and see Layla heading to our house so I jump out the window. I know what your thinking _Why the hell would you do that? Especially in heels. _Well i will let you in a little secret: I can control the elements. Thats my power. Water, air, earth, fire, light and darkness. Being able to control light was a good thing because it meant I could hide the tattoo I got the other week. It was an angelic rune like from The Mortal Instruments MALEC FOREVER BABY!* Well now that's out of my system where were we? Oh yes. I jumped out of the window and floated down to meet her. "What's up?." She asks before I even land. She sounded happy, but then again she always did. "'Sky, what's down?" I reply, we've been doing this for years. "The earth." She replies as usual. As we walk through the front door we exchange glances and nod. "Good morning, Mrs. Stronghold." We chorus noticing Dad was not in the the kitchen, he must be talking to William. "Mornin'." She responds noteven looking up, she's used to this happening pretty much everyday. "I noticed you had some recyclables in the trash, so I took the liberty of moving them for you." Layla tells Mom as I go to the fridge to get some shandy for me and after thinking about it for a minute I grab some apple juice for Layla. "Thank you Layla. You hungry? We got eggs, bacon." Mom inqiures kind as ever. My mom is one of those women where you can take an injured animal off the street and she will help you nurse it back to health. "No thanks, you know how my mom can communicate with animals? Well, apparently they don't like being eaten." Layla politely turns the offer down as I put the drinks back in the fridge and make my way back over. "Oh." Mom says a little stunned at the bluntness, "Juice?" she asks. "Got it covered Mom." I say handing Layla a glass, "But the eggs were unfertalised so there was no way of it ever being a chick." I continue. I don't take any food for myself, I don't eat breakfirst. It's not like I'm superficial or anything it's just the thought of eating in a morning makes me feel sick to my stomach. After I drink my shandy I go upstairs and brush my teeth, I have to drink shandy _before_ brushing my teeth or it just tastes awful. Anyways, as I head downstairs I sense shame and immediately make my way to my brothers room as this is like an everyday occurence. I see him sat up on his broken bed- how did that happen?- and walk over to him, sitting at my younger brother side, I rest my head on his shoulder and hug his side. He hugs me back so I know he is feeling better. I stand up and walk out of his room saying "Enough of the soppy shit, let's go Layla's waiting downstairs."

As we make our down to the kitchen we hear Mom saying, "It seems like only yesterday you three were swimming naked in the kiddy pool." William looks mortified as he exclaimes, "Mom!" The phone then rings and Mom goes to answer it but, "Josie, it's the other one." Dad informs her whilst picking up the correct phone. "Go." He says. "I see. Thank you Mayor." He hangs up and says "There's trouble down town, big trouble." He leaves the room as Mom sighs, "Oh and I wanted to see the kids off to the bus. I remember the first day of preschool, Will wouldn't let go of my leg, Mak was calm as ever of course." "Mom!" William yells whilst I say, "Well I kind of have to be calm dont I?" Dad walks back in and says, "Josie." He then turns to us and says, "Kids, just a reminder, some students at Sky High will only have one superhero parent and not two. So, just go easy on them, okay, no showing off." I smile and say, "Don't worry, we'll keep it down, have fun." I assure him as he leaves the kitchen. I then pick up the phone, "Hello, Mrs Rivera? Makenzie Stronghold. My mom's going to have to reschedule that open house." I click my fingers at William who picks up a pad and pen from the coffee table before handing it to me. I right down the new time. "Alright, thanks, bye." I put the phone down and walk into the living room just as Layla turns the T.V off. I stick the note on the T.V where I know Mom and Dad will see it when they get back and walk out the door.

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and I want to thank iamelsaforever for reviewing and lilbrig01 for following and to guest I am sorry but I have not watched Kick-ass. Also to let you know I will be going on holiday to Turkey in a couple weeks so I will not be able to update then. Also if I type Polyvore at the end of a chapter then there will be the characters outfit on my polyvore page the link to which can be found on my profile. For example Polyvore for Makenzie's outfit.**

***I love Malec it is the greatest ship ever!**

**See ya- Persephone xx**


	3. AN

Hey guys. So sorry, but I forgot the order everything happens in and I can't find my DVD so I am gonna look for it and when I find it I am gonna watch it and then update. However, until then there will be no updates. Sorry again. Oh and I am changing my name to Guardian of Sarcasm.


End file.
